


正是蜜桃成熟时

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 白宇水仙 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid
Summary: 粉毛衣宇x粉西装宇 白雨x白羽 年下





	正是蜜桃成熟时

　　双粉组 粉毛衣宇x粉西装宇 白雨x白羽 年下  
　　白羽被小助理送回家已经是晚上十点多了，小助理拿着白羽的钥匙打开门，就看见一个穿着粉色毛衣的大男孩站在客厅中央，看着小助理揽在已经迷迷糊糊的白羽身上的手的时候眯了眯眼。小助理在零上二十度的空气里站着打了个哆嗦。他觉得这个大男孩很眼熟，好像是小明星的弟弟，听白羽说起过，是在本市的最好的大学学设计。两人不仅长相相似，还有差不多的名字，一个叫白羽一个叫白雨。  
　　“那个，白雨？搭把手？”白雨穿了一件粉色的毛衣，男生穿粉色衣服，在白雨身上一点也不奇怪，反而意外的搭调。可爱是绝对不沾边儿的，只因为白雨耳朵上架的那一副金丝框架眼镜，看上去叫人捉摸不透。不过也容不得小助理细想，靠在他身上的白羽估计是已经不认得自己是谁了，不管三七二十一就往自己颈窝里拱，白羽今天的头发短短的，扎在颈窝里有点儿痒。小助理已经不敢去看白雨的脸色，只把他哥交到他怀里就匆匆走掉。临了不忘把白羽的粉色西装外套放在沙发上。  
　　要说这兄弟俩，不知道为何都这样偏爱粉色，粉色穿在身上并不惹人厌，相反倒格外衬得他俩迷人，只是这气质是天差地别的。白雨还是个学生，穿着粉色毛衣，整个人虽然毛茸茸的，却是一副玩世不恭的样子。白羽则又不一样，一身粉色西装，后来嫌热把外套脱了，露出里面的白衬衫，虽说是上班族的职业装，但是这粉色叫他穿出来挑逗的意味。粉色的西裤包裹住挺翘的臀部，像是成熟的恰到好处的蜜桃。　  
　　白雨低头看了看埋在自己颈窝里的人，叹一口气，问道，“今晚又是什么人啊？”白羽伸出一条胳膊搭在他的肩上，同样因为嫌热，袖口的扣子已经被解开，搂住白雨脖子的时候大半截袖子滑下去，露出白羽白嫩的半截儿胳膊和纤细的手腕儿，手腕儿还泛着粉色。“嗯…是毕总，有个长期合作，推不掉。”白雨把哥哥的手捉住，放在唇边吻了一下，然后抓着放下来，拦腰把白羽抱起来，白羽虽然比弟弟年长好几岁，不过身量还是很轻，他侧过脸隔着毛衣吻上白雨的腹部，毛衣的空隙不小，白羽伸出舌头去钻，不一会就舔到里面打底的白背心儿。白羽把脸埋到毛衣里，道：“怎么你毛衣里还穿打底啊，我连你的腹肌都亲不到了。”  
　　白雨的右手“啪”地一声毫不留情打在自己哥哥的翘臀上，换了一声不满的闷哼，不过这一声在白雨听来更像是猫咪故意的撒娇。“别瞎闹，今晚喝了多少？”“不多，就一杯红酒。”白羽把脸又放在毛衣上蹭蹭，含糊地答道。  
　　白雨把白羽抱进卫生间，然后立刻就把花洒打开，白羽条件反射一样的闭紧双眼，这样的情况他之前也经历过，是在白雨刚上大学的时候。  
　　军训结束，他去接白雨回家，在白雨宿舍楼下等的时候遇到了一个白雨同系不同班的女生。那天白羽没有通告，也就懒得打理自己，胡茬没有刮，谁知道那女生是不是忘记戴隐形眼镜，竟然把他错当成了白雨，还害羞地把情书递了上去。白羽好歹是已经在社会上摸爬滚打几年的人，几句话就把小姑娘哄的心花怒放，就算是被拒绝了也不觉得难堪，反而大大方方地和白羽讨了一个拥抱才走人。这一切都被提着行李箱走下楼的白雨看在眼里。  
　　小孩不动声色，跟着白羽慢吞吞地上了车，回了家醋缸子就倒了。白羽不常健身，力气没有弟弟大，根本没有反抗的余地，白雨也是像刚刚这样不由分说地把他抱进卫生间，直接打开还都是冷水的花洒把他结结实实地肏了一顿，直到他嗓子都哑的说不出话才肯罢休。  
　　今天白羽也是怕的紧，条件反射就闭上了眼睛，谁知道洒下来的水是温热的，白羽靠在墙上，他的衬衫和西裤已经被淋湿，白雨也好不到哪里去，毛衣成了湿漉漉的一片。额前的头发软趴趴的垂下来，比平日更温和了些。白雨不管不顾地把毛衣脱下，露出劲瘦的腰身，抓着白羽的衬衫领子就亲了上去。白羽被亲的几乎喘不过气，试着推开白雨又被水呛住，白雨伸手关了花洒，但是白羽还是被呛得脸色通红，眼角有水渍，也不知道是淋的还是生理泪水。  
　　白羽把两人的距离推开一点，白雨挑眉看他一眼，突然跪在浴室的地板上，他双手灵活的运动解开白羽腰间的皮带，又把脸凑上去，用唇舌熟练地把白羽的裤链拉下来，亲亲白羽已经半抬头的东西，舔舔柱身和龟头，算作无声的安抚，这安抚自然只会让白羽更加兴奋，性器已经完全挺立，前端也分泌出黏腻的液体，白雨舔舐马眼，哑着嗓子问：“哥哥，你想我吗？”白羽被这猛然的快感刺激的清醒了一半，但是脑子还是有点迷糊，他甚至不由自主地把白雨的头往自己胯下摁了摁，“再快一点，小雨。”白雨向来在这种事儿上有求必应，他又伸出舌头舔舔马眼，这才把整个柱身含进口腔里。同时还一边儿用指尖儿往白羽身后戳探，白羽被这前后夹击的快感弄得软了腰，往前找不到支撑点，只能可怜地倚在墙上，大口喘着气，偶尔受不住了逸出一点儿呻吟。像是在涨潮时候意外被冲上海滩的可怜的鱼。  
　　白雨含着哥哥的性器不住地舔弄，等到白羽的后穴被开拓的差不多的时候，白羽也就正好泄了身。白雨怀着坏心眼，依旧不停地在哥哥后穴里快速戳刺，白羽受不住这快感，嘴里的呻吟很快就变成了浪叫。  
　　等白羽几乎啜泣的时候，白雨才把手拿出来，然后站起身，让白羽面对着墙，他把润滑顺着白羽的臀缝倒下去，混着他刚刚射出来的东西一起，顺着大腿根流下来，好不淫靡。  
　　白雨把自己硬的发痛的鸡巴从裤子里解放出来，然后毫不留情地捅进白羽的屁股，几乎没有费什么周章，就捅到了白羽的敏感点上，白羽再一次哭叫出声，白雨有节奏地挺动着腰，偏着头去亲吻白羽饱满的耳垂，啧啧的水声在白羽的耳朵里听来满是色情欲望，白雨逐渐感到被自己舔吻的耳垂渐渐发热，他笑了笑，然后停住了。  
　　白羽这时候又是快要抵达欲望的顶峰，因为这突然的停止而不知所措，他甚至自己扭动着腰叫白雨的鸡巴撞上自己的前列腺，谁知道白雨见他自己动反而把鸡巴往外抽了一点，白羽转过头去泪眼朦胧地看着自己耍坏的弟弟，艳红的嘴唇一张一合，不知道要说些什么。白雨但觉好笑，俯身亲上去，呢喃道：“小傻瓜，叫哥哥。”  
　　“呜…哥哥，哥哥快肏我。哥哥快用鸡巴撞我…让我怀上孩子…呜…”  
　　end


End file.
